


surprise

by moxleysbaby



Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, but entirely sure though, but thats it, couple of swear words too, just a bit of fluff, let me know if i missed something though, might be some self-depricating thoughts?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxleysbaby/pseuds/moxleysbaby
Summary: the one where Dean just looks after his girl when she’s had a long week
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Reader, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/You
Kudos: 10





	surprise

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy x

Months and months of work and time spent away from your loved ones was all for this. The moment was finally here. The employee who would be promoted would be announced in the weekly meetings. You were hoping that it was you because you’d worked so hard and for once felt that you deserved it. You had been at the company for a pretty lengthy amount of time and had definitely proven your worth tenfold.

A couple of people had told you that they thought you were a shoo-in for the promotion and you were hoping that they were right. However, there was still a slight nagging of doubt which was heightened by one of your co-workers and you used that term lightly because she didn’t seem to do a damn thing at work except put you down.

It’s as if that’s what she was paid to constantly do. Just keep cutting down at your walls by making snide little comments or childish faces at you like you were still teenagers. Normally you’d shrug her comments and faces off because you were a grown-ass adult but the past week had been rough.

Your boyfriend had been called off to do promo so he wasn’t able to come home for the week and it was becoming harder to shrug the comments and faces off without him. You’d typically vent and rant when you got home and then poke harmless fun at her expense which would take the weight off your shoulders but things had been busy this week as you began putting the finishing touches on your project which would boost your chances at the promotion.

Dean had also been pretty hard to reach and you tried very hard to remember that you both loved each other and you trusted each other but that also became tough when you started missing calls. It was hard enough to know that your boyfriend is not going to be at home but to also not be able to call or video chat with him just made it this week all that much harder.

It’s almost as if you’d been cursed to have essentially one of the worst weeks you’ve had in ages and that was reinforced when your bitchy coworker got the promotion you had worked your ass off for. The frustration just made you want to scream and cry and curse all at the same time but you were too physically and mentally exhausted from the entire week and now all you wanted was to go home, see your dogs and see your boyfriend. You’d knew you were only getting two out of three and to be honest, you were ready to take whatever you got at this point.

You stuck around after the announcement so as not to look like a sore loser and absolute bitch but you were one of the first to leave citing exhaustion which wasn’t entirely a lie, but you mainly did just want to get away from all the fawning over your coworker.

The drive home was an absolute blur and had been done entirely on muscle memory. You opened the door, immediately releasing a breath and dropped your keys into the bowl. In your need to put down your belongings and slip out of your shoes, you didn’t smell the aroma coming out of the kitchen or the pair of crystal blue eyes on you.

“Am I gonna get a hello or what?”

Your head snapped up at the sound of the comforting voice that you had longed to hear for so long. There he stood, leaning against the kitchen door frame with his arms crossed and an amused smile gracing his face. You bounded over the Dean who let out a little grunt as he caught you and brought his arms to wrap you in his warmth. Just the sound of his voice, the sight of him, the touch of his skin against yours was enough to release the frustration and anger from the past week. Hot tears streaked down your cheeks, dripping into his shirt and it took him to realise that your back wasn’t shaking with laughter as he previously thought but rather with sobs into his chest.

Dean wanted to ask what had happened but he also knew that you’d need a moment to get it all out of your system so he decided against it. He rubbed his hands up and down your back and pressed a couple of kisses into your hair to let you know that he was here for you. As your sobs quietened down and your breathing relaxed a bit more, he pulled you over to the sofa and sat you down in his lap with your arms and legs clung to him like a koala which is your favourite way to cuddle with him.

With your face burrowed into his neck, Dean took the opportunity to ask about what had just happened.

“What’s going on darlin’, I thought you’d be excited to see me!” He wasn’t sure about the joke because it was a bit hit and miss but you seemed to enjoy it, giving a tearful chuckle as you pulled your head up.

“God, I am so happy to see you. It’s just been a long week and I didn’t get the promotion because SHE got it and I’m just exhausted now and I don’t want to talk about it anymore but I missed you so much, baby.” You pressed a kiss on his lips and the feeling was heavenly, it always was regardless of if it had been 10 minutes or a week.

He knew who you meant and he growled at just the thought of her smiling at you as if to rub it in your face even more. 

“I’m sorry you didn’t get it, worked your ass off for it as well. But you’ll get the next one I’m sure of it! Right, now why don’t we go and have dinner?” He smirked because he knew you were surprised he’d made dinner.

Dean wasn’t someone who had a lot of culinary skills and he didn’t really like to cook but he did on occasion do it just for you if you were coming home from a particularly hard day at work. How he knew you had a bad week you weren’t sure but you appreciated the gesture regardless.

“Oh yes, If I don’t eat soon I’m going to get even grumpier and that won’t be fun for either of us!”

He wrapped his hands around your back while you clung tightly to him as he walked both of you into the kitchen. Dinner was eaten pretty fast but cleaning up was a much bigger task when there was two of you. Mainly because Dean loves to fool around and splash water or whip the towel at you. It may take longer but it was a good laugh too so you didn’t mind. Spending time with your boyfriend was something you would never turn down.

Once everything was cleaned up, you both decided to head up and chill in your room rather than the chilly living room. You went into the bathroom to take your makeup off and maybe take a shower when Dean came in and wrapped his arms around your waist, pressing kisses into the back of your neck.

“Got a surprise in the bedroom for you baby. Let me know when you’re ready.” With a cheeky wink, he was going back into the bedroom.

With a small smile, you finished up in the bathroom and walked into what seemed to be a rom-com film. Candles were lit and placed around the room and there were some massage oils placed at the foot of the bed and it just looked so romantic. Dean was stood smiling at the foot of the bed with a hand reaching out for you to take.

“Wha- what is all this?” You spoke quietly so as not to ruin the calming atmosphere that filled the room.

He pulled you in close as he replied just as quietly, “it’s a little massage for you. I know it’s been a long week and me being gone hasn’t helped so figured I could make it up to you with a massage.”

“Dean, baby, you don’t have to make up for something that was not in your control but I am not complaining!”

With a wink, he instructed you to strip down to your underwear and lay down in the centre of the bed in a comfortable position. He poured some of the oil in his palms and rubbed them together to warm them up and not startle you with the touch of cool fingers.

He began at your neck and shoulders, knowing that was where you tended to hold tension and dug his fingertips and palms into work out the knots. You groaned with relief as the tension began to melt away with your boyfriend's magical touch. He moved lower through your back and towards your bum.

Normally when you or Dean would be giving the other a massage, things would become intimate and sexual pretty fast but it seemed that he knew that you would probably not be in the mood for that and you just needed a restful night. He continued to work knots of tension out of your body until every part of you felt like jelly. Then he disappeared for a moment to turn on the shower to help you wash the oil off.

You both took your time showering as you lathered each other up and rinsed off. Wet kisses were shared and water and soap was splashed as you messed around. It wasn’t long before exhaustion kicked back in though and the warm shower had made you feel all soft and warm and cuddly inside. You wanted nothing more than to get under the covers and cuddle your boyfriend.

Wrapping yourselves up in towels, you dried off before changing into pyjamas which for Dean consisted of underwear and for you it was a ratty old shirt and some pants or underwear depending on what you felt like. Tonight you decided on one of Dean’s old shirts and some underwear.

With that, you both got into bed. You rested your head on his chest as he pulled you in close and the night was spent cuddling and pillow talking about anything and everything. You asked about his promo tour, he asked about work, plans to go out the next day were made and plans to see family were made.

It might seem odd to some but there was nothing you loved more than just spending time with your boyfriend and talking the night away until one or both of you drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [@moxleysbaby on tumblr](https://moxleysbaby.tumblr.com/)   
>  [@mitchellandhighway on tumblr](https://mitchellandhighway.tumblr.com/)   
>  [@callumhiqhway on twitter](https://twitter.com/callumhiqhway)


End file.
